


no you’re not drinking vodka at six am, connor

by dasilva_albert



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy Lives (Dear Evan Hansen), Domestic Fluff, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasilva_albert/pseuds/dasilva_albert
Summary: connor forgets to turn off an alarm, and wakes up him and evan at 6 AM.—A very short, sorta fluffy tree bros.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 77





	no you’re not drinking vodka at six am, connor

It felt like a relaxing, quiet time in the small apartment that Evan shared with Connor, but that’s probably because they were both asleep in the master bedroom. At this point, both of the boys seemed to be quite peaceful. 

Soon, that peace was to be broken with the sudden beeping of Connor’s alarm clock. The lankier of the two boys groaned and started trying to get up, causing the smaller of the two to start to get up as well. 

“Go back to sleep, Ev.” The taller of the two mumbled as he pushed the black comforter off of him, watched the boy next to him start stretching while still under the blanket. 

“Why are you up at 6am, it’s a Saturday.” Evan asked, half asleep as he spoke, and for once, he didn’t have his stutter. 

Connor cursed in annoyance, because Evan was right. It was a Saturday, so there was no need for him or for his fluffy-looking boyfriend to get up as early as they just woke up. 

He watched the younger (even though it was just a small gap) go to lay down again, and he debated if he should join him. 

The one already laying down next to him cracked open an eye and mumbled softly, “Lay down..” Connor laughed mutedly, before he started to lay down again. 

“No, I’m going to get some vodka and unwind before I do.” He was sure Evan heard the joking tone in his voice, but he heard an annoyed but tired sounding whisper, “You’re not drinking vodka at six am, Connor.” 

“You’re right babe, I’m not, I’m cuddling you.” Evan smiled softly at that and they slowly nodded off to sleep.


End file.
